Kadita and the sea monster
by HoneyBee20
Summary: Disclaimer: All mobile legends characters are the rightful properties of the fun game Mobile Legends: Bang Bang Here is my take on why the sea monsters decided to give Kadita the power of the seas. I was aiming to give this a fairytale take on the story.


Kadita and the sea monster

by MGL HoneyBee20

In a dark gloomy forest outside the kingdom of the southern seas, a lost child of eight was running for her very life. Dark shadows running in all fours were chasing after the little girl. Those very shadows were known to the kingdom as dark hounds, summoned beings from the abyss called up by the dark witches to capture prey and to destroy their enemies.

Unknown to the populace of the kingdom their beloved Princess Kadita has been missing for three days. The royal guards were dispatched days ago to accompany the princess back to the palace after she visited her grandmother. Alas the guards were too late, upon arriving at the rendevous point they discovered the carriages and caravans of the princess were all destroyed.

As the guards investigated further, they found trails of the dark hounds chasing after a couple of people. The men with hopes in their hearts quickly reported to their superiors who informed their king and their newest queen. The king promptly dispatched the army to find his sole child and heir, not noticing the hooded gaze of his new wife.

When the people of the kingdom found out the news of their missing princess, all the abled bodied men pitched in looking for her. The once estranged hunters carefully made their way to the forests to search for signs for Kadita, for the previous queen was loved by the common people. Kadita's mother was a wise and kind queen who brought warmth into the hearts of the kingdom. She was loved by all and so upon her death, her only daughter Kadita came to be treasured by the whole kingdom.

Although the people and the king would have been perfectly happy to have Kadita as the future queen, the rest of the nobles didn't agree. They believed the kingdom should only be ruled by a king and convinced the king to take on a new wife. The king after five years finally agreed with the nobles and took on a new wife, a woman who made his heart pound in ways the previous queen never could. For although the queen was kind and beautiful, their marriage was arranged and the feelings were learned.

The new queen proved to be a capable and pretty, Kadita at the urgings of her father respected the woman as her new mother. The little princess believed that the woman was a lot like her mother and yet a part of her was always guarded whenever she was near the new queen.

As years passed and as the new queen had been unable to bear a child, the more she showered apparent care to Kadita but the princess grew to be more wary. For a time the princess grew guilty for feeling so negatively at the woman who constantly showed nothing but kindness to her until one faithful night.

One night, Kadita mischeviously escaped from her room to run in the palace and had thought to play a prank on her royal father. She had hidden herself in her stepmother's room planning to surprise her as well as her father. As the young princess tried to imagined her prank the doors to the chamber were slammed opened, frightening Kadita. Peeking through the door she was shocked to witness her "gentle and kind" stepmother destroying the glasses and vases in the room.

Now confused and more afraid she witnessed the "loving" queen beat up one of her handmaidens.Stricken with horror, Kadita prayed that the queen would stop hurting the servant and would leave the room so she could flee to safety.

Perhaps the heavens heard her prayers for one of the servants came knocking upon the new queen's door informing her that the king wishes to dine with her. Kadita then saw the new queen quickly groom herself. Once again appearing as the gentle and kind queen mother she rushed out. The moment all was quiet and safe, Kadita rushed out of the chambers and backed to her own room.

From then on Kadita knew that she could never put her guard down in front of her stepmother and that she must find the strength to persevere.

(Present Day)

After 3 days of running and hiding, Kadita finally found safety upon leaving the forest. Finding herself in an unknown beach the little princess cried tears of happiness. For the lores have told that the creatures of the abyss wouldn't dare to intrude to the sea.

Kadita carefully scavenged for fruits and edible roots at the edge of the forest before making her way to the little cave upon the cliff at the other side of the beach. While taking deep breaths of the comforting sea breeze Kadita fell into a deep sleep after eating some of the fruits.

By twilight the little princess woke up to the sounds of whimpers and crying. Kadita carefully listened and traced where the sound came from, as she followed the cries deeper into the cave the princess brought along her small provisions thinking she could share it to whoever was crying.

Deep in the cave was a chamber filled with dripping crystals and cold radiance. Near an opening to the sea Kadita saw a hunched over figure covered with nets and seaweeds. The little princess softly spoke towards the figure trying to convince it to let her come nearer and get rid of the bindings.

After Kadita carefully free the creature she came face to face with a sea monster. Holding her breath, Kadita went on to wrap some young seaweeds on the injuries of the creature and offered some of her fruits. Strangely enough the two were able to somehow communicate with each other.

In the deep of the night two shadows carefully made their way from the cave and into the sea. Kadita assisted the injured sea monster as it called out for his family. When Kadita was shoulder deep in the sea the waves suddenly eased and two huge heads came up, as the sea monsters chanted out a spell Kadita lose her consciousness.

Upon waking up Kadita found herself in her chambers in the royal palace with her loyal guards and hand maidens cried happily. Kadita took a deep breath and readied herself for when her stepmother and father would appear.

As she fell back to sleep, Kadita heard a deep hoarse voice promising her that should the time ever come that the human land would be a danger to her, the sea will always open it's arms to her and will offer her what she truly needs.


End file.
